


Perfect Model

by Silver_glass



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: Chris陰錯陽差之下成了一名內衣模特兒





	

**Author's Note:**

> 這是今天在開車群裡阿鶴噠偶然提起的一個腦洞  
> 因為我覺得實在是太帶感啦所以就拿來寫了一發  
> 希望大家會喜歡這台摩托車  
> 太久沒開車啦有點不習慣  
> 喲喲噠！

「呃……?」Chris站在更衣室前，不可置信地將躺在紙袋內的布料拎了出來。  
「你是說…...等一下我要穿著這玩意兒拍照？」  
「不然呢？」攝影的女助理玩著手機，漫不經心地瞅了Chris一眼，「你不就是來應徵這份工作的嗎？」  
「我應徵的工作是模特——」  
「——內衣模特兒」助理翻了個白眼，「徵才網站上寫得很清楚，別告訴我你連網站上的應聘要求也沒看清就投屢歷了。」  
「……」此時的Chris恨不得從一頭撞死自己。  
「好了。你趕快換衣服吧。十分鐘後在攝影棚見。」助理依舊盯著手機螢幕，輕飄飄地朝Chris說了一聲Bye後便怡然自得地走出了更衣室。  
「對了。」助理自門外探出頭來，補充道：「今天替你拍攝的攝影師是Zach。Zachary Quinto。你聽過吧？就是傳說中那個特別大牌又難搞的攝影師。你要是以後還想在模特圈混下去的話，等一下最好安份點。」  
「What the…….」  
此時的Chris，只能用「愁雲慘霧」來形容。

Zach雙手抱胸，一臉不耐地坐在高腳椅上。  
「Tiff。」面色陰沈地轉向一旁望著他的助理，「模特兒呢？」  
「我30分鐘前已經把他帶到更衣室去了，也把集合的時間告訴他了。」Tiff無辜地聳了聳肩，「不然我再去更衣室看看？」  
「你早該這麼做了！」Zach吼道，「你他媽難到連這種小事也要我告訴你你才肯動？」  
「噢。」Tiff不悅地皺了皺鼻子，「我現在去。」  
正當Tiff準備離開，就看見Chris穿著浴袍走了過來——呃，他走路的姿勢似乎有點……怪？  
「嘿！你是上哪去了？」剛被老闆罵過的Tiff正有氣無處撒，一看到罪魁禍首出現就把氣全出道了他身上去，「你他媽是不會脫衣服還是不會穿衣服還是兩個都不會？」  
「不……不是的。」Chris委屈地縮了縮肩膀，「就……就是這條內褲……有點緊。」  
「三角緊身褲不緊還能叫緊身嗎？」Tiff白了Chris一眼，推著他的後背催促到，「好了好了廢話不多說，快點過去吧。」

當Chris好不容易在攝影用的白棚前站定時，卻看到攝影師——那個有著一雙粗眉、面色兇惡如殺人魔般的Zachary正陰惻惻地瞪著他。  
「請……請問，有什麼問題嗎？」Chris怯生生地問道。  
「問題？」攝影師嗤笑了聲，「你敢問我有什麼問題？」  
「我們要拍的是內衣廣告，感請你告訴我你現在身上穿的是什麼？」  
「我……我很抱歉。」Chris聽聞，隨即慌慌張張地將身上的浴袍脫了下來，露出那塊恰好遮蓋住他下身的單薄布料。  
Zach看著Chris慌亂的神色，不禁暗暗地嘆了口氣。  
看來今天的拍攝將會很難熬。

—一小時後—  
Zach絕望地閉起了眼，將落在額前散髮往後梳起，轉身朝坐在後頭的助理命令道：「你，給我出去。」  
「我？」Tiff訝異地用食指指著自己，「為什麼？」  
「我叫你出去！」Zach咆哮到，「還有你們，除了模特兒以外，所有人通通給我出去！」  
眾人聽聞，忍不住面面相覷，窸窸窣窣魚貫地離開了攝影棚。  
留下Chris一人，手足無措地站在白棚前。  
看著Chris可憐兮兮的樣子，Zach忍不住嘆了口氣。他放下相機，嘗試用他現在所能表現出的最和善的語氣，問道：「這是你第一次當內衣模特兒？」  
Chris點點頭。  
「我記得我們的應聘條件是要有過相關工作經驗的人。」Zach決定回去後要好好向公司反映這個問題。  
「對不起。」Chris沮喪地垂下了頭，「我搞砸了。」  
Zach看著Chris水汪汪的眼睛，忽地覺得下腹一緊。  
或許，這一切還沒到無可救藥的地步。  
Zach挑了挑嘴角，決定將剛在他腦海中成形的想法付諸實現。

「Chris，你知道嗎？」Zach將一隻手搭上Chris的肩頭，以拉近他們之間的距離，「事實上內衣模特兒的拍攝並不困難。」他一改原先的冷漠，朝Chris露出了一抹微笑，「只要掌握住某些小技巧，就能讓拍攝變得非常順利。」  
「真的嗎？」Chris振奮地抬起頭。  
「是的。」Zach高深莫測地笑著，「我現在就將這些小技巧告訴你。」  
「首先，為了讓模特兒在拍攝時呈現出最美的體態，」Zach將Chris往自己推進了一點，「我們會希望模特兒在拍攝時陰莖能呈現半勃的狀態。」  
Zach不出所料地在Chris的臉上看到了震驚。  
「而一般有過經驗的模特兒，他們會自己在更衣室時就準備好……以避免拍攝時的……尷尬。」  
Chris不安地扭了扭身體，卻被Zach制住了行動。  
「當然，在某些情況——我們無法奢求模特兒在每次的拍攝都能達到理想的狀態，這時候，就得靠人為的後續加工。例如……」Chris驚恐地抬起頭來望向Zach——此時的Zach，看起來猶如見獵心喜的變態殺人魔。

「像這樣。」說時遲，那時快，Zach一手直接探入了Chris的褲頭，抓住了Chris的陰莖搓揉了起來。  
「啊！！！」Chris尖叫了聲，瞬間就軟了下去。  
「在模特兒無法達到理想狀況的情形下，就會由在場的工作人員協助挑逗模特兒以幫助他進入狀況——當然，挑逗的方法有很多種……」Zach舔了舔Chris的耳廓，「至於要用哪一種，則視當下的情況而定。」  
「你……」Chris眼角發紅，癱軟在Zach的懷裡，「你……這個變態。」  
「變態？」Zach挑眉，加重了搓揉的力度——現在的Chris和方才相比，變得更加甜美了，肯定能拍出許多優秀的作品，「我只是想盡快完成這份工作罷了。」  
Zach掂了掂Chris位於自己手中的脆弱——已來到了理想的狀態，他滿意地點了點頭，轉頭向Chris問到：「第一次總是特別的不容易——你覺得你有辦法站著拍照嗎？」  
「去你的！」Chris喘息著罵道。  
「看來是沒辦法了。」Zach報復性地揉了揉手中的陰莖，將人扛到了位於一旁的白色靠墊之中。  
「畢竟我也一直還沒想好這套照片究竟該呈現怎麼樣的風格呢，那你就躺在上面拍照吧。」Zach拿起相機，居高臨下地看著Chris。  
「在我完成拍攝之前，」他用腳上擦的發亮黑皮鞋踩了踩Chris胯下的凸起，「你可千萬別射了。」  
他拿起相機按下快門，面無表情地說道：「否則，我們可就要再重來一次了。」

 

由知名攝影師Zachary Quinto 與新晉模特兒Chris Pine合作所拍攝出的一組內衣廣告一刊登就大受好評，也使得Zachary與Chris這個組合在攝影圈與模特圈裡一炮而紅，諸多一線知名品牌均爭相邀請二人合作，以求為品牌達到最大的宣傳效度。

「Zach。」此時，在更衣室內，Chris正光裸著下半身趴在Zach的大腿上。「你這一次就放過我吧。」  
「不行呢寶貝。」Zach憐愛地揉了揉Chris緊翹的臀部，「我這麼做是為了讓我們的作品能呈現最高品質。」  
「可是，」Chris帶著哭腔哀求到，「這次進行的是西裝的拍攝啊可不可以——嗯啊！」  
「不行。」Zach不容否定的說道，同時滿意地望著剛被他塞入Chris後庭的粉色跳蛋，「每次的拍攝，你都得進入「最佳狀況」才行。」  
他拉起Chris，為他穿好了西褲後，滿意地拍了拍他Chris的翹臀。  
「只要你待會拍照都乖乖的，而且呈現出來的效果都令我滿意。」他搖了搖手中小巧可愛的遙控器，「我就不會啟動他。」  
「但是，相反的——」他語調一轉，同時按下了手中遙控器的開關，只見Chris的身體隨即癱軟了下去，「如果你不聽話，還是一直達不到我的要求，一點小懲罰就是必須的。」  
他低下頭望著癱軟在自己懷中的超級男模，「這樣，你懂了嗎？」  
「寶貝。」


End file.
